


Sentry Going Up!

by Ah Piss (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Engie/Solly [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Ah%20Piss
Summary: The garage should have been in darkness when Engineer walked into it, the lights flickering on when he did so, as usual, after dinner. But this time, they were already on. Engineer frowned heavily, looking around the room. They were automatic, which meant that there was someone in the room, moving around for them to be on. Perhaps the BLU Spy had snuck onto the base – oh god, maybe he was fucking around with Engineer’s building stuff. Maybe the next time he tried to build a sentry, the whole thing would blow up in his face.





	Sentry Going Up!

The garage should have been in darkness when Engineer walked into it, the lights flickering on when he did so, as usual, after dinner. But this time, they were already on. Engineer frowned heavily, looking around the room. They were automatic, which meant that there was someone in the room, moving around for them to be on. Perhaps the BLU Spy had snuck onto the base – oh god, maybe he was fucking around with Engineer’s building stuff. Maybe the next time he tried to build a sentry, the whole thing would blow up in his face.

The clatter of a wrench hitting the floor all but confirmed Engineer’s fears and he sprinted towards the work station where he kept his tools. Turning the corner, he pulled his shotgun from the side where he kept it and trained it at the work station… only to freeze. It wasn’t a Spy sat there, it was Soldier.

  
He was picking up a wrench and trying to build.. something that couldn’t be named. Engineer had no clue what it was.

What was his boyfriend doing in here? Soldier rarely showed his face in the garage, usually only coming to pull Engineer out for some food, or for a date on their days off. None of this made any sense.

Slowly, he lowered the shotgun and cleared his throat.

  
“Solly?”  
  
The man jumped, dropping the wrench again and stood quickly, standing to attention. “Engie.”  
  
“I told ya, ya don’t gotta salute me.”  
  
Slowly, Engineer walked towards the table, frowning. Soldier hadn’t been at dinner, so how long had he been in here for?  
  
“What are ya doing?”  
  
“Making a Sentry.”  
  
Engineer blinked at the rather sad stand on the workbench. Knowing what it was now, made more sense. “Solly, why are ya trying to build a sentry?”  
  
“I was trying to learn to make your work easier.” His voice had lost the usual confidence it had and Engineer saw the rare, insecure Soldier he knew all too well.  
  
Smiling, Engineer took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around the other male, leaning up to kiss him. “It ain’t bad for a first attempt, Solly, but it ain’t quite right either. How about I help ya?”  
  
Soldier smiled and slowly sat back down at the work bench and Engineer took his seat next to him. Carefully, he told Soldier what to do, what to take away, what to add in, and he watched as the smile on Soldier’s face got better.   
  
Suddenly, Engineer was pushed backwards a little, a hand cupping the back of his neck as Soldier kissed him. Gladly, Engineer returned the kiss, his hands finding Soldier’s shoulders. They stayed that way for a moment before Soldier pulled back, grinning.  
  
“Thanks, Engie. Love you. What’s next?”  
  
Immediately, he turned back to the half-assembled sentry and Engineer smiled. “Love you too, Solly… Now pick up the wrench… no the other one… no, the other one, no- your other left, Solly...”


End file.
